New Teacher
by readingneeds
Summary: Rin Akita 17 year old gets a new teacher. but what will she do when her new teacher is her brother's friend. How will she handle this hot,sexy,pervert Len Kagamine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Rin pov:

"AHHHH! HOW COULD I HAVE OVERSLEPT!" I yelled looking at the time. It was now 7:55 and I had to get to school before I get other late and then get detention. I dressed as fast as I can and ran down-stairs. When I went to the kitchen I saw my older brother Rinto there eating his breakfast.

"Rinto! How could you not wake me up in time for school."

Rinto is 25 years old and he's in college studying to become a doctor. We are the only ones in this house, our parents had died in a car crash when I was 7. So it's just us two to look out for each other.

"Oh hey Rin I though you already left for school." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, sure you did. Well I got to go to school before I am marked late. Bye Rinto." I said as I ran out the door.

While running to school I remember something. I remember that we would be getting a new teacher today. Well from what I hear we would be getting a student-teacher. I wonder who the new teacher would be.

I finally made it to school and I was panting like a madman and I walked to my class.

"Hey Rin! I thought you would never make it." said my best friend Teto

"Hi *pant* Teto. I thought I would never make it too."

"Are you ready for the new teacher to show up. I wonder what's he's or she like?"

"Yeah me too. I-" I was cut off by the principal walking in.

"Okay class, as you know you will be getting a new teacher this year. So treat him with respect." He said. "Okay you can come."

wait did he just say Kagamine. Oh God I hope it's another Kagamine. Just then a man with golden hair and deep blue eyes walked in. All of the girls were already drooling over him; but i was in a state of shock.

He goes to the board and writes "Len Kagamine"

"Hello class I am my name is Len kagamine and I will be your new teacher for the rest of the year. You can call Len-sensei; calling me Kagamine-sensei makes me feel old. I hope we have a wonderful time with each other." He said with a smile that made the girls go crazy.

I couldn't believe that len would be my new teacher. You i know Len; he's Rinto childhood friend but he's two years younger than Rinto. He's 25 years. I always see him around my house often and he use to be my babysitter when i was young. He likes to tease me a lot and I just find him annoying. I can't believe that I have to see him everyday now; as if seeing him at home wasn't bad enough.

-Timeskip after school-

"Okay class it was nice to met you all see you tomorrow." Len said as the students were leaving the classroom. Some of the girls stayed just to talk to him. While ran out of the class not giving him a chance to talk to me.

"Hey Rin! Wait up!" Teto said as she was running after me. She finally caught up with me after 2 blocks away from school. I think I'm safe from him now.

"Why did you run out of class? You didn't even give me a chance to pack up."

"Oh, I'm sorry Teto, I just wanted to get out of the class."

"Oh okay, so what do you think of Len-sensei?"

"Ugh I think that this is going to be a long year for me. Especially with all of the girls giving him that look of want. That is just a sign of how they are going to be ten times more annoying this year."

For the rest of the day me and Teto went to the mall and just went shopping. I just wanted to forget that Len is my new teacher and it worked. I was on my way home right I enter the house i saw Rinto home. He must be done with all of this studies if he's watching TV.

"Hey Rinto."

"Oh, Hey Rin did anything happened in school today."

"School..?" I asked confused. Then I remember about Len. " OH YEAH! How come you never told me that Len was going to be my new teacher. Did you know about this and didn't tell me about it!?"

Rinto was about to say something but he got interrupted by a center blonde teacher.

"That's because I wanted to surprise you Rin- _chan._ " Ugh I hated when he said my name like that.

"What are you even doing here?" I glared at him.

"What? Can't a guy visit his friend?" Len asked with a pout. How childish.

"Oh by the way RIn, Len will be living with us for now on."

oh len will be living with us…. that's cool… " **WAIT?! WHAT?!**!" I yelled.

"IS THIS SOME TYPE OF JOKE!" This can not be happening to me.

"Nope it's not sweet heart. We will be able to see each more often now." Len said with a grin.

Why God, why is this happening to me. I did nothing wrong. Does life hate me that much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin pov

"Calm down Rin. He's only staying here cause I have to go back to school and I don't want to leave you all alone. Just think of him as your babysitter like before." Rinto said trying to calm me down. Which I couldn't because I would be living with Len for who knows how long and knowing him he will tease me to no end or treat me like a child.

"How can you let your little sister live with a man. What If he tries to rape me and sexually harass me?" I asked Rinto trying to give him reasons on why he shouldn't let me be alone with Len.

"Hey how you could think of me like that. I won't try anything until you're is like what, in two months." Len said with that smirk that makes me want to slap him.

"Well I have to go to back to college. Len make sure to take care of Rin when I'm gone."

"Wait? You're leaving now."

"I will do my best to care care of her. You picked the right man for the job."

"Well bye Rin, see you when I get back." And with that Rinto left leaving me with Len. Someone kill me. I went back inside and peeled an orange. An orange is the only thing from nothing going mental at this point.

I went upstairs leaving Len alone in the living room and went to go do his homework.

But a few minutes later I realize that I have no idea what I am doing. I don't understand this at all it's like it's written in another language and just as I'm about to give up guess who walks in. You guessed it, it's Kagamine himself.

"Ah. I see you're doing the homework that I assigned and it looks like you're struggling. You I could help you. That is one of the benefits of living here." Len said with a cocky smirk on him.

Ugh, I really don't want to ask him but I really don't get this and I don't want to waste my time trying to this. "Fine, can you help me with this, I don't get it."

He looked shocked that I said that. Maybe it's because I would never give in until he keeps bugging me and keep looking over my shoulder until I gave in. But I'm to tired to do anything and i just want to get this over with. And with that he helped me with my homework for the rest of the night.

-Next Day-

When I woke the next morning I felt something warm next me. But, since it was warm and I was still sleepy I decided to hug it not questioning it. As I gave it a little squeeze the "thing" groaned and shifted. I still had my eye's shut cause I really didn't want to get out of bed. However, the "thing" decides to turn over and the "thing" started to speak.

"Wow Rin I didn't know you like to cuddle." As soon as I heard that; my eyes sprang wide open and there I see Len in my bed with a white loose shirt and pajama pants. I will admit he did look good with his bed hair. Wait what am I saying?!

"LEN!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!?"

"Awe you looked you cute when you were sleeping and I couldn't resist." Len said giving me one of his goofy smiles.

I pushed him off the bed and went to go change. After I went finished getting reading for school I went down stairs to make breakfast. As I entered the kitchen I saw Len getting ready for work. I wonder why he wanted to be a teacher. He said that it was because he liked to teach people new things. I can't understand why he would want go back to that hell hole. After I was making breakfast I was setting the table. Just then Len walked in.

"Awe Rinny you look like my wife making food for me and setting up the table you look cute."

I blushed a deep red. "SH-SHUT UP LEN! Just sit down and eat your food." I said trying to hide the blush. But it didn't work. He did what he was told and sat down and began to eat his breakfast.

"This is really good Rinny (I hated he called me that) you really should be my and I was thinking that we would walk to school together."

"Um there is no way that I would walk to school with you."

"What? Why Not?"

"Simple. You are a teacher and I am a student. Do you know what would happen if people saw us walking together or even know that we live together? Your job could be in jeopardy and I would be labeled as the school's slut and I don't want that. Anyways I have to go Teto is waiting for me. Bye." And with that I got up and left the house not giving Len a chance to anything else. School was already bad for me and I don't want to add fuel to the fire.

I saw Teto at the corner waving at me.

"Hi Rin ready for school."

"Ugh and deal with more people no thank you. Especially since I accidentally spilled my bento on Miku the other day. I just know that she is going to make the life miserable. Not like she hasn't before" I groaned. Hatsune Miku is the most popular girl in our school. She dates almost every boy in our school.

As we approach school I was feeling more and more depress. School does that to people. When we enter and to went to our locker. My locker was forcefully close and when I looked up it was Miku... _great_

"Um do you need something?" I asked trying my hardest not to slap her across the face.

"Hey bitch I do believe you owe me money for ruining my uniform the other day, those ain't cheap so pay up."

"Um you could just always wash it. It would be easier for both of us." dumb bitch. She was both to say something but the bell rang. Great now I'm late for class. Miku just gave me a glare and went to class and I follow behind her.

"OI you guys are late for class. What took you so long?" Len ask the both of us and Len had a questionable expression on because I left the house first then him.

"I'm sorry Len-sensei~. It won't happen again~." Miku said sweetly. It makes me want to vomit. I just ignored what len asked and went to my sit without a word.

As class went on I was really bored. I mean who wouldn't, It history I really don't care for it; and if anything I could always have Len teach it to me. And with that I put my head down on my desk and went to sleep.


End file.
